This invention relates to a plastic relief card having metallic luster.
In these days, an extremely great number of plastic cards as exemplified by identification cards, bank cards, membership cards, credit cards, etc., are being utilized. These cards are used as they are, or they are constituted to function as magnetic cards on which various kinds of information are recorded by magnetic recording methods.
In recent years, as an improvement of the above mentioned cards, a number of cards of beautiful exterior appearance having metallic luster have been proposed. One card of this type disclosed in the prior art has a structure comprising a metallic lustrous sheet prepared by dispersing a metal-luster pigment in a plastic sheet and forming thereon by printing a pattern, characters, or the like and, thereafter laminated thereon, a transparent plastic sheet. Furthermore, in the specification of copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 398,874, there is disclosed a plastic card of beautiful exterior appearance in which a metal-luster plastic sheet containing a metal-luster pigment is laminated on each of the two surfaces of a plastic sheet of black color, grey color, or a chromatic color, and a transparent plastic sheet is laminated onto each of the outer surfaces of these metal-luster plastic sheets.
In these cards, however, a metallic luster cannot be obtained in the printed portion, and, consequently, characters and like printed marks are disadvantageously limited to flat designs as perceived by visual sensation.